couragefandomcom-20200223-history
Basil
Basil '''(profiled as criminal '''01144890CL) is a demented burglar that appears in the episode'' Family Business. Personality He suffers from a strange variety of dementia that causes memory lapses and a split personality. In either of his personas he often does unorthodox actions. With his normal persona he is a career criminal, breaking into private property with intent to steal. His actions suggest prior experience and skill, as he severed telephone lines in the Bagge residence to stave off the forthcoming police alerts if discovered. However, Basil uses a fish to club his victims into submission, as opposed to most crooks who use a billy club, baseball bat or other blunt objects to intimidate civilians. He also uses rope to tie up his victims, or may scare one victim into tying up the others. When stealing from the Bagge residence, Nigel's memory lapsed and he thought he was with his own family, and started praising them and saying they should spend time together like they always should. A stressful situation, such as hearing a siren, caused his "usual" persona to resurface. When a situation has been relaxed for some time, his "family" persona resurfaces. History Basil lived with his Mama Mashedpotatoes and Uncle Twinkletoes, along with his cousin Nigel and Stacies Strawberries. His source of entertainment came from his uncle's funny dances, and he always looked forward to his mother's special dinner, a dish of flounder. His cousin was one of his most trusted friends and Stacies Strawberries tell bed time stories, and used to tell Basil that he should be a massage therapist for eels. Despite that, Basil fell in with the criminal element. His usual preferred crime appears to be burglary and larceny, as he has this awkward belief that filleted fish bones contain plans of how to commit his next crime. He began committing heinous acts that separated him from his family, and caught the attention of the park rangers. During one such incident, the robbing of an old farmhouse, he confusedly mistook the residents for his family members. At an unusual dinner, "Mama Mashedpotatoes" forgot her specialty, and "Uncle Twinkletoes" refused to do his dance. This, mixed with "Nigel's" awkward behavior and the group's quarreling nature, inspired Basil to initiate a family job of stealing the heads off of Mt. Rushmore. At the scene of the crime, the park rangers finally caught up with him, so he fled into Lincoln's nose. Luckily, "Nigel" arrived to save him, and the family eluded the authorities. At this point, his "Mama" declared the end of their criminality. Basil was shocked, but it seemed as though all were in agreement. After years, he heeded his cousin's occupational advise, and got an Eel Massage Therapist license. (Ep.16-1), He calls The Bagges Nigel, Mama Mashedpotatoes, Uncle Twinkletoes and Stacies Strawberries. Quotes *"I'm just gonna have to do what Nigel always told me I should do." Appearances #[[The Shadow of Courage|''The Shadow of Courage]] (cameo) #''Family Business'' #''The Tower of Dr. Zalost'' (cameo) Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Former villains Category:Antagonists Category:Male characters Category:Characters with unknown voice actors Category:Courages